


Six Things

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uni students! zhangjun, id be honest i have no idea what i wrote all i know that it is, soft™ zhangjun, yanjun is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Six of the many things Zhangjing wants to do with Yanjun.





	Six Things

**Author's Note:**

> 02 / 05.
> 
> -
> 
> like 90% of my fiction, i didn't write this in one go so it might be a little different after 4. I tried my best to keep this as soft as possible hope it stayed soft until the end,,,

**01\. Go to Antarctica and meet the penguins and the polar bears. (and the seals too, and the narwhals, and the whales, basically every animal)**

It wasn't Antarctica, but it was all he can manage, being a broke college student with a part-time job doesn't really give him much time or money to spend and it was the closest he could get Zhangjing. Hopefully, the older doesn't mind that all he could afford is to buy them both tickets to the nearest aquarium in town.

He watches Zhangjing affectionately as the older runs around the place, staring at the penguins in awe. "Look, penguins!" Pointing enthusiastically at a penguin from afar, eyes twinkling as he rambles about how much he loves penguins (and basically every other animal there is that he knows of). "Yanjun, they're lovely, I wanna keep them!" The older exclaims, placing his palms against the thick glass that separates them and the penguins, almost placing his cheek against it if Yanjun didn't place his hand on where his cheek was gonna land on. Following the older where he goes, chuckling at how he randomly started to name the penguins like they're his pets. Cute, he'd call him that if he wouldn't earn a punch from him.

They stay there for a while, the older even managing to make friends with the kids that went there to watch the penguins as well. He cheerfully waves goodbye to the kids when Yanjun tells him that they need to go, even promising them he'd come back and play with them someday.

Walking hand-in-hand, cold fingers entwined with Zhangjing's warm ones as they exit the hall and enter a new one. The dark room only illuminated with light from the aquariums, showcasing fishes of different species swimming around. The older latches his other arm on him and he tries his best not to let out a chuckle or a remark about how the older's always been scared of the dark. "You okay there?" The older hums, feeling the smaller's cheek move against his arm. "Very." He replies. Yanjun decides that the older isn't and he knows just what to do to about that.

"Let's start naming fish! That's an angelfish!" Pointing at a familiar fish passing by. "And that's a ray!" Zhangjing yells, earning a few stares and a shush. "Oops, sorry." Apologizing softly, the lights bright enough for Yanjun to see the bashful smile on his face. "That's a ray!" The older repeats, this time in a whisper. He'd really call him cute but he's scared that the older would push him a little too forcefully and he falls. Not that he doesn't mind it, but he doesn't want to be laughed on by children (and accidentally break an item or two.)

"That's not a fish!"

"It's in an aquarium, therefore it is!" He retorts. Zhangjing didn't realize that they're already at the end of the aquarium, already surrounded by the gardens and a beautifully painted turtle on the wall.

"Zhangjing," Yanjun calls, the older looks up. "Yes?"

"Do you know which animal gets scared the easiest?" Zhangjing didn't seem so amused at the question that he's heard millions of times already. Instead he lets go of Yanjun's arm and takes a step away. "Zhangjing!" He cries, "Come on, don't be a killjoy!"

Acting like he's unwilling, "... Fine. I don't, what is it, Yanjun?" Zhangjing asks.

"Sea Lions, because-" He starts singing the same William Wei song, clapping his hands along to the beat. "Sometimes I'm still afraid, of waking up not by your side, Afraid, of not being near you from now on."

Zhangjing rolls his eyes as always, letting out a loud sigh of exasperation before the older claps robotically. An unamused expression painted on his face before he cracks a smile. "That's the eight hundredth time I've heard that joke."

"You love my jokes."

"I love you, but your jokes... Sometimes they..."

"I love you too, and that's a buy one get one deal. You get the hot guy and you also get the jokes as well." He laughs before giving the older a back hug and a kiss on the cheek before he whispers, "Let's go meet the seals."

"Please tell me you didn't make that joke because we're gonna meet seals because- Oh my god, Yanjun, seals and sea lions are two different animals!"

"They look similar so whatever, Mister Animal Expert. The show starts at four." They argue about seals and sea lion the whole walk to the seals, Zhangjing _educates_ him about seals right after the whole show. The word cute almost slips off his lips, but Zhangjing might just change topics and pretend they're talking about seals once again.

They weren't able to see the rest of the animals, but Zhangjing seems happy enough seeing penguins and seals, and telling him that they _must_ go to Antarctica in the future because that would be very awesome.

**02\. Pet all the puppies and the kitties.**

Another impossible dream of Zhangjing's. Of course, he can't just randomly take cats and dogs, or they can't just randomly stop and pet all the cats and dogs they pass by and so he decides that it's the best idea- bringing him to a cat cafe (and maybe they could start going to all the different animal cafes in the future as well.)

He decides that the look on Zhangjing's face whenever he sees something he loves or is totally interested in is just really... beautiful. Making him want to see it more and more often as time passes by. His urge to call him cute increases further, but the older would probably threaten him by saying he'd make sure a cat scratches his face or something. Not that he wouldn't mind getting a scratch or even a scar, but he doesn't think he's ready to get anti-rabies shots if that happens.

The cake and coffee has been completely ignored by the older and Yanjun tries to get him to take at least a sip of his macchiato before he chases a cat but it's like the older is in his own world, quietly stalking the cat from behind and grabbing it despite the cat struggling to get away from his grasp. "Kitty, don't leave!" The older cries, arms outstretched, a defeated look on his face when the cat didn't even look back at him. He moves on after a few minutes, stalking another cat and ending up in the same situation as earlier until he gave up on it. Sitting back into his seat and (finally) eating his cake (though) dejectedly.

Yanjun cannot reject that sad face and so he stands up, carrying one of the cats that pass by and places it on Zhangjing's lap. It took him a few tries until one of them settles on the older's lap, curling into a ball. "Thank you!" Heart-shaped smile all wide, cute little bunny teeth on display, eyes turning into pretty crescents. Cute, he'd call him, but Yanjun knows that words wouldn't be enough to describe how... beautiful Zhangjing is when he smiles. Yanjun knew he'd do everything to see more of that, and so he thought the best thing he could do was bring him more cats.

He's whipped. He didn't need to ask someone else, or even think for long. He knows he's whipped, He's always been whipped for You Zhangjing.

Embarrassment fills him when he realizes he's brought almost every cat in the place to Zhangjing's. Majority of the cats are surrounding the older now, and maybe there are customers that have been staring and even glaring at him for a while now.

But hey, it's all for Zhangjing.

Perhaps it wasn't smart of him to do that though, because he finds his hands and arms filled with scratches and they both spent their evening putting medication on his arm.

**3\. Play video games together**

Saturday mornings are usually very boring. Mostly because they don't really have anything to do aside from lying around on the couch and wait for the kiddie cartoons to end so they could watch something at that would at least catch their interest.

Zhangjing didn't know why Yanjun brought him to the arcade early this morning. Dragging him onto random vintage video game machines. Eventually playing against the taller on Tekken and winning each and every round, no matter which character he picks. A triumphant smirk was plastered on his face the whole time, proud that Yanjun's character barely even lands a punch on him, earning frustrated whines and complaints from the taller the whole time.

Of course, unknown to him, Yanjun wasn't even trying to beat him at all. Just pressing whatever for the sake of attacking every once in a while, letting him win each and every time and seeing him enjoying each second of _beating Yanjun up_. Watching the older, Yanjun tries his hardest not to let out a fond smile or a chuckle as he steals glances at the older who is taking the game way too seriously.

"That's the fifty-seventh time in a row. You're such a weakling, Yanjun!" The taller stomps his foot, pretending to be upset once again. "It's okay, I'll let you win next time."

Maybe he was being proud way too early because he realizes that Yanjun is actually really good at it when a kid randomly comes up to Yanjun and asks him for a match. Fingers almost hard to follow, quickly pressing buttons and moving the joystick. Combo after combo, winning each and every match with the kid until the boy leaves, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes and Zhangjing feels bad for the kid somehow.

"I want a rematch! Play properly this time!" He pouts, handing the taller another token. And they do. This time, Yanjun just stops playing mid-game, resting his elbow on the machine, cheek resting on his palm. Observing the older as he presses buttons randomly. Yanjun thinks about how he's lucky to have someone as beautiful as Zhangjing, how he feels like it's too good to be true because Zhangjing is just way too _perfect_.

"Lin Yanjun!"

"Oh, what can I say? It seems like you're my weakness."

Pink filling the smaller's cheeks, "Y-You weren't even playing!"

"It's playing properly as long as I don't cheat, Zhangjing."

Zhangjing doesn't reply, instead, he pulls Yanjun onto another machine, hopefully, this time he wins fairly. (He didn't, but he gets upset about that as well, so Yanjun just pretends to suck at everything else.)

He's cute when annoyed, and Yanjun _really_ wants to tell him that but Zhangjing might just get even more annoyed and really /fight/ him. He knows he's going to lose before they could even look at each other and he would hate to admit it but he really loves losing to Zhangjing. The looks of triumph and satisfaction on the smaller's face is just really satisfying and Yanjun just wants to keep making him win.

 _Later on, Zhangjing and Yanjun_ saves _enough to buy a console. And no matter what happens, Zhangjing would win, as long as he's going against Yanjun. (Maybe not against everyone else though.)_

**4\. Go to all the zoos in existence**

Yanjun is greatly embarrassed, but he chants along when Zhangjing started chanting " _Zoo, zoo, zoo_ " the moment they exit the bus. Weirdly enough, he never considered bringing the older before despite knowing about his intense love for just about every animal, spending time watching documentaries and films that feature (or is at least related to) any animal. Cute, he'd call him, but Zhangjing might just want to chant "Zoo" even louder to drown the word out with his voice because he refuses to believe in that.

As soon as they've been given a band that grants them access into the zoo, Zhangjing starts dragging him _everywhere_. Ignoring him when he says he's tired or can't go further, smiling at him so innocently as he talks about how cute the llamas are, and how he's reminded of one of his underclassmen whenever he sees giraffes (Because he has a long neck, he explains. Yanjun hopes the boy isn't there with them and overheard Zhangjing.)

Maybe Yanjun had to pull the smaller away a few times because he keeps trying to pet all the animals he sees. Innocently wanting to put his hand inside the cage despite the huge sign that reads "No Petting the Animals" right beside him, stubbornly wanting to touch the tiger when he knows he shouldn't. It's a little dangerous but he'd still call him cute except if he did, Zhangjing might throw him into the cage due to annoyance, and the last thing he wants is to get eaten by the tigers.

He thinks it'd be better if they watch animal documentaries instead next time. However, it's likely they'd go to the zoo once again because in the end, what Zhangjing wants, Yanjun would make sure it happens.

**5\. Disneyland!**

Exiting the supermarket with a huge bag filled with chips and snacks, Yanjun struggles as he tries to carry everything by himself despite Zhangjing telling him he'd help. Perhaps he wanted to appear _manlier_ in front of him or something. Or maybe, he just doesn't want the older to carry anything that looks bigger than he is even if the bag didn't weigh much at all.

"Let me hold your dumb sweaty hand, you piece of shit." Zhangjing demands, pulling the sleeve of Yanjun's favourite hoodie up, reaching out for his free hand. The weather is colder than he expected, but the smaller's hands were warm against his. "Your hands feel like ice cubes." the smaller comments, squeezing his hand, looking up with him with a chuckle.

"It just means they want you to warm them up." He didn't need to call the older _'cute'_ to earn a (soft) punch from him.

"Shut-"

Zhangjing looks even smaller wearing Yanjun's hoodie and a scarf way too big that it's almost covering half of his face. Yanjun would kiss him and call him cute right now, but they're about to cross the street and he doesn't want any of them to get hit by the cars passing by. "Cute", he says out loud. He doesn't know whether to be thankful or mad at the sudden beep that washed his voice out. Zhangjing is a very unpredictable person, acting on impulse, saying what he wants to say with no filter or whatsoever. He doesn't know whether Zhangjing would hug him or kick him away. Somehow scared that it's the latter, he decides to thank the beep.

They make their way home, Zhangjing excitedly walking right in front of him, almost pulling him along with quick, excited strides. Just like a little kid, talking about how excited he is, how much he likes Disney and how much he wants to go to Disneyland. Maybe, for a moment, Yanjun wishes he's not a broke college kid because he knows how much Zhangjing liked Disneyland- Disney in general.

Right now, after spending hours in trying to make their apartment the most _Disney_ they could manage would be the best they could do because _it's Disneyland everywhere as long as you think it i_ s, right? In the future, he promises himself. In the future, they'd be there for as many times as Zhangjing pleases.

One more year.

All thoughts were set aside once they reached home, a small rooftop apartment that they share. Filled with all the Disney-like items they managed to dig through in their suitcases and printing out random images of Disney characters. Their shared bedroom looks like a huge fort, blankets draped over, pillows arranged around the mattress.

They watch all the Disney movies they could and couldn't remember, eating snacks and laughing way too loud when a funny scene comes on and as always, he wipes the tears off the older's cheeks when he cries at the sad scenes. Cute, he'd whisper to himself, but he's close enough for the older to hear him clearly. He doesn't want him angry because he'd definitely consider this as disrespect (you can't call anything cute when something as horrible as Andy giving all his toys away happen!).

**6\. Sleep in for a whole day**

The past few weeks, he's been unable to stay up with Zhangjing. Always collapsing as soon as his body hits the bed out of exhaustion, barely talking to Zhangjing due to his finals and the tremendous amount of projects and requirements the older needs to pass. Only being able to speak to each other every morning before they leave for university, and for a brief moment before Yanjun completely collapses.

Zhangjing lays beside him and they stare at each other for a while, observing each other's faces. "It feels like I haven't seen you for a month." The older whispers, "I miss this so much." Wrapping an arm around the younger, pulling him even closer.

"You've been so busy lately." He grumbles, a small frown forming on his face only to be straightened by the older immediately. A soft chuckle escapes Zhangjing's lips before he gives the younger a small peck on the lips. "Sorry, hm? Promise I'd make it up to you after graduation."

"Oh?" Maybe he gets a slap on the arm for wiggling his eyebrows at the older. "Lin Yanjun!" And a few more just because. "Okay, okay. Sorry! Stop- 'Jing!"

They spent their night talking about the past few weeks, what happened when the other is asleep, memories from back then that they weren't able to forget but never had the chance to tell the other. How Yanjun spent his time in the library to review for his psychology exam, or how Zhangjing questioned his friends' sanity when Zhixie willingly accepted Xingjie's dare to cartwheel in the middle of their graduation ceremony practice.

"I can't wait for graduation." Zhangjing sighs, "Two more days and I can start to find an actual job and be a fully functioning adult."

"At least wait until my summer break is finished, I want to spend time with you, 'Jing!"

"I will. Maybe for a week or two if I'm lucky enough to get a job quick. I don't want you to keep working part-time, you know. You should be focusing on your studies, you'd be graduating soon."

A long silence.

"Yanjun," Zhangjing calls, tapping the younger's cheek. He gets a sleepy "Yes?" in response.

"Sleepy?" He asks, but this time, he feels the younger's steady breathing against his head. Yanjun's already fallen asleep.

Smiling unknowingly, murmuring to himself, "Cute."

He thinks that if Yanjun hears him say it, Yanjun will immediately redirect the praise back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all ever noticed, they never really slept in dfjlkjl idk what i was trying to write on the last part bc i cannot imagine it... also yes i did write the cat cafe scene,, bc i love cats,, i tried not to talk abt how much i love cats,,
> 
> find me @bunnyzhangjing but im really inactive right now ive been studying for finals,, sept 9 pls come soon i miss being free,,
> 
> thank u for getting this far i really tried my best writing something that sounds fluff enough unu pls tell me!! if i have any mistakes,,, bc im sure i did,,


End file.
